Sunny
Sunny is Gwen, Ben and Ken's cousin who appears in the episode Girl Trouble. She is revealed to be Verdona's granddaughter. 'Appearance' ﻿In her human form, Sunny is the spitting image of her cousin Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt, and black leather boots. She's pretty and bratty, suggesting she was a popular girl. Like Verdona and Gwen, she is able to switch between her human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely because of her experience. 'Personality' Being an Anodite in nature, she is a free spirit that cannot be caged. But this fact unfortunately turned her as a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she and has little or no regard to what is around her and will oftentimes attack anything just for the sake of fun and shown to have little to no self control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. Sunny loves saying Weeeeeeee! Ha ha! As shown in Girl Trouble, she has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona. When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this drove Sunny angry. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Sunny was revealed to be playmates with Gwen in their toddler days, the full extent of that history is curently unknown. Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she was dating and in love with an alien named Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family and for hanging out with the wrong crowd. She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house for the summer (much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance). But when she caused more trouble than she was on Anodyne, her grandmother Verdona fetched her to take her back to their home planet. 'Powers and Abilities' She is an Anodite, and, like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. This fact allows her to replicate the other powers possessed by all Anodites. Apparently, she has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers, even slightly more than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease (though like Gwen, her powers are nothing compared to Verdona's). She also seems to possess super strength. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects; and offensively attacking others. 'Appearances' *''Girl Trouble'' (first appearance) 'Love Interests' 'Antonio' Sunny and Antonio have a deep love. Sunny's parents do not like Sunny hanging out with Antonio. They think he's a "Bad Crowd''." Sunny was sent to Earth to be kept apart from Antonio. Antonio is basically Sunny's slave, and he does whatever she tells him to. Sometimes when he looks at her, he gets dazed. 'Kevin Levin' Sunny tries to have advances with Kevin, but Gwen and Ben reprimanded her. She tries to get Kevin to stay away from Gwen like saying ''What do you see in her muscles? She's such a goody-goody! Wouldn't you have more fun with a ''wild girl''?"' Trivia * There are two theories about Sunny's relation with the Tennysons: ** It has never been explicitly stated that Max and Verdona only had two children (Frank is Gwen's father, whilst Carl is Ben's father). Because of this, it can be assumed that Verdona and Max conceived a third child (who possibly had "the spark" and went to Anodyne with Verdona, leaving Frank and Carl with Max on Earth, or was born first and sent to Anodyne before Frank or Carl were born). In theory, this unseen child could serve as one of Sunny's parents. In other words, Sunny could indeed be a Tennyson. ** Another theory is that Verdona could possibly have siblings of her own, who had children and Sunny could be one of their kids, making her Ben and Gwen's second-degree cousin. Verdona would then be reduced as a mere great-aunt to Sunny. With this, she presumably respected Verdona as her true grandmother, thus calling and treating her as such. This could mean that Sunny may not be a Tennyson. *Along with Verdona, Sunny was also absent during Joel Tennyson and Camille Mann's wedding. * Sunny's color scheme, better control of her powers, heated family relationship between her and Gwen and attitude may be similar to Blackfire of ''Teen Titans. * Sunny's appearance resembles Gwen's from Alien Force Seasons 1 and 2. * She also resembles Mandy of Totally Spies! ''and Blackfire (both in appearance and personality). * Due possibly to their powers and both of them being female, Sunny can fill the void of evil female villain left by Charmcaster when she reformed in ''Where the Magic Happens. She also has a reason to why hate Gwen as she busted her and Antonio with Verdona and hearing about how perfect gwen is. Which in a way added fuel to the fire * Sunny's appearance and voice being the same as Gwen's is the same as Albedo's and Ben's. * Unlike Gwen, whose Mana projection is translucent pink in color, Sunny's has a brighter, slightly opaque one. 'Gallery' Girlt.jpg|'Sunny waves to Antonio from Gwen's bedroom window.' Girlt4.jpg|'Antonio declares his forbidden love for Sunny.' Girlt777.jpg|'Sunny (in her true Anodite form) and Grandma Verdona.' Girlt222.jpg|'Sunny has Gwen pinned by her hair-like tentacles.' Girlt3.jpg|'Sunny admires Kevin's biceps.' Girlt555.jpg|'Verdona takes Sunny and Antonio back home.' Sunny_poderes.png Girlt0.jpg|'Sunny's much stronger Anodite abilities.' Sunny.png Girl Trouble.png Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anodites Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Magic Category:Mana